


Gaud Allows Us Death

by mcdepresso



Category: biggest-gaudiest-patronuses - Fandom
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcdepresso/pseuds/mcdepresso
Summary: they found me, and now they've found you, too.





	Gaud Allows Us Death

genderless abomination  
and the color of pepto bismol  
undeniably terrifying  
do not be afraid

is that the sound of my own voice?  
sorrowful and filled with mourning

or is it their shrieking call?  
undescribable terror  
reaching into my core

silence is no longer  
and all i can sense is their  
voice, an echo of times past  
i tremble with fear  
on this horrible night  
reliving the nightmare again

will i live to see the sun?  
or will the bright pink  
remain in my vision, in my  
soul, reminding me of the  
horrors i faced and as  
i try to forget i  
pray to forget

tomorrow i will wake  
having slept but not a wink  
every day will be the same  
my life with gaud has just begun

only now can i understand the  
rarity of beings like them

perhaps there are other  
eldritch beings like them hiding  
right underneath our noses  
i shudder to think of what  
shadowy hell I've entered, what  
horrors ive brought myself to

gaud, the name they've adopted  
only they can bring such fear to me

now they are in search for new prey  
on the darkest of nights they  
will find you and you will disappear

**Author's Note:**

> to truly appreciate this work, read it thoroughly, then read it again, appreciating the word choice, especially when concerning the first letter of each sentence.


End file.
